


All I want for Christmas is you

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Holidays2019andon [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Engagement, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Holidays, Love, M/M, Sex, Snow, boyonboy - Freeform, showersex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: Happy Holidays!!!Updated till Ch11, will update again closer to C-mas!*!*!*!
Relationships: Clary / Steve, Izzy lightwood / Royce, Jace Herondale / Alice, Lydia Branwell / Noah, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis / Tessa
Series: Holidays2019andon [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541224
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pt 2 of Love, Snow, and Christmas
> 
> I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BlueV.  
> *  
> *  
> *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will update again around Christmas time. Thanks for reading, everyone!!! Not Finished, just finished for right now. BV,
> 
> Published:2019-12-01  
> Completed:2020-09-22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec. 1  
> #Christmasthings

Magnus was happy and couldn't wait to see Alexander again. I lost touch with him. Once I got back home and back to work I got so busy and couldn't find time to call him. Just maybe he will be there, there in Snowy Hill, Christmas Town. And now I'm off to Christmas Town.

~~~

Alec live's in Snowy Hill now. I opened my third book store there and work from there now so I could help my mom and stepfather. Jace and Izzy come back for Christmas to help with the Christmas jobs. Like the cabins, the tree lot's, and the town's Christmas party. Which it's Christmas time now. So everyone was there even Noah. 

~~~

~M~  
I pulled into the Lightwood Cabin's parking lot which was new. It was a lot of new things in Christmas Town. It's been almost three years, and now I'm making it back. I just hope Alexander will give me a chance to make everything up to him if he is here. I walked up to the office and went in. I saw Alexander right away. He was talking and smiling with some guy.

"Magnus, oh my," Izzy yelled with happiness.

She jumped out of her chair and ran over to me and hugged me. We both looked at Alec which was looking back at Me.

"Izzy, Noah and I have somethings to do, I'll try to be back later," Alec said and left with Noah.

"Alec, wait," Izzy tried to stop him, but he was gone without looking back.

"I'm sorry, Magnus."

"Don't be."

"You do want a cabin? You are staying?"

"Yes, Izzy."

"Yes," she squealed and hugged me.

I made it to my cabin. It was the same cabin I stayed in when I first came to Christmas Town. I got unpacked and decided to go get something for dinner. I put my jacket on and headed out to my car. That's when a truck pulled up to the cabin on the other side of the road. It was Alexander and that guy. When Alexander saw me it looked like all his happiness drained out of him. That's when the guy walked over to Alexander and they went into the cabin.

~~~  


~A~  
"I can't believe that Magnus is back. When he walked into the office today I just wanted to take him in my arms and never let him go again."

I shook my head.

"But I can't let him off that easy."

"Alec, you love him, and he loves you from what I heard. Maybe you should hear him out. Then go from there."

"Maybe. But not now."

"Don't wait too long, you never know what could happen."

"Okay, well I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. But Alec, you can't hide behind me forever. Lydia is coming in a few days."

"I know, Noah. And thanks for now saying anything to Magnus."

"Bye, go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow, Alec."

"Okay, bye Noah."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec. 2 
> 
> #Christmasthings

Alec headed out to his truck.

I looked over to Magnus' cabin. He was not back yet. So I left.

~~~

The next day Magnus was walking around town looking at all the Christmas store windows. 

When I saw Alexander with that guy again looking in a store window talking and smiling at each other made me think back to when we did that together here. When they moved on I went to that window. Everything in me just drained and I went numb to everything. I heard nothing. I only saw the one thing I didn't want to see. Alexander looking at rings with someone else. 

~~~

Alec was looking at something in a store window when Noah called him.

"Alec, look," Noah said and pointed.

I looked where Noah pointed, and I saw Magnus take a double step back from the window we were just at looking at rings for Noah.

"Oh, no."

But I didn't move. Magnus took off and left in his car.

"Alec," Noah said.

"It's for the best, I can't take being forgotten again." 

Noah looked at me and nodded.

~~~

Noah made it back to his cabin and was going to take what he got today in town, in his cabin. But he saw Magnus putting his bags in his car. 

"No, Magnus."

I said to myself as I headed over to him.

"Magnus."

"Yes."

But when he saw it was me. He didn't say anything else. He just looked at me. 

"Magnus, I can't let you leave. Alec needs you."

He looked at me.

"What?"

"I'm not with Alec. He is helping me get ready for my girlfriend to come for Christmas."

"What?"

"He is helping me to find the right ring, so I can ask my love to marry me."

Magnus started to look a lot better now.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks. But Magnus you need to fight for Alec he is very hurt and needs to know that you want him. He feels that you just forgot him."

"I understand, and I will fight for him. I need him too."

"Oh, please don't tell Alec I told you what is going on with us."

"I won't, and thank you for telling me. I do love, Alexander."

I smiled at him and nodded.

~~~

Magnus took his bags back in the cabin and called Izzy.

M:{ Hey, Izzy. I'm not leaving after all.}  
I:{ Thank the Christmas Angel. I told Alec, but he is not coming to stop you. Magnus he is hurting.}  
M:{ I know and I did this. I will make it up to him or try too anyway.}

~~~

Alec was sitting in his living room watching the flames in his fireplace. The more I sat there, the more I wanted to go stop Magnus from leaving. But I didn't move.

"I can't be hurt again. It just hurts too much."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec. 3 
> 
> #Christmasthings

Alec was working one of the tree lots today. The one by his place. 

It was closing time and I was heading home when someone pulled up. I walked over to tell them we were closed, but I stopped when Magnus got out. 

"What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"No, I didn't. We need to talk," Magnus said.

"I don't have anything to say to you."

"Alexander."

"No, you don't have the right to call me that."

"Please, Alec."

"No, Magnus. You just forgot me and I won't let it happen again."

I turned away and started home. I was grabbed and turned. Then I felt lips on mine, hard and not letting go. I pushed him back and looked at him. Then I couldn't stop myself. I went back for more. I couldn't breathe anymore so I pulled back. We both look at each other.

"Alec, can we go somewhere to talk? Please?"

One side of me was screaming yes I love you, and the other side was screaming no he will only hurt you again. I shut my eyes and jumped.

"Yes, we can go to my place right over there." 

Magnus looked over at my home.

"You live here now?"

"Yes."

"So, you did what you said you wanted to do."

"Yes, at least one of us did."

Magnus looked at me.

"Yes, Alec I would like to go to your place to talk."

"Okay, take your car, and I'm going to walk."

"Alec, you can ride with me."

"No, I'm going to walk."

"Okay."

I walked up to my home slowly trying to calm down. Magnus was still in his car when I finally got there. I knocked on his window. I think Magnus was doing the same as me. Trying to calm down from that kiss.

"You coming?"

"Yes."

He got out of his car and came up to the house behind me. I opened the door and let him in first. He looked around, while I started a fire. When I looked up Magnus was looking at the Christmas tree. I walked over to him.

"Magnus."

"You keep our ornament."

"Yes, I did."

Magnus looked at me.

"Alec, I'm...I."

"What Magnus? You're sorry. I heard that already. The only thing I want to hear now is the truth."

Magnus looked at me. He looked very upset.

"I was scared. I thought we were moving to fast. So, I just let things get in the way of us. I am, sorry, Alec. I was hoping that we could be friends, but I understand if you don't want too."

I looked at our ornament. Then back to Magnus. I leaned over to him and kissed him. Magnus pulled back and looked at me.

"I want more than friendship from you," Alec said.

"Wait, what about that guy?"

"Who, Noah?" Alec asked.

"Noah?"

"Yeah, Lydia's Noah."

"The soldier?"

I nodded.

"Oh, okay. I want more with you too, Alexander."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec. 4
> 
> #Christmasthings  
> #HappyHolidays

After dinner, Alec and I sat by the fire and talked about things that happened while we were apart. I move over by Alec and he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him. We started kissing each other slowly and softly. We both needed each other's touch. Alec laid me back on some pillows. He took his hand and started running it slowly over my body as he kissed me. Alec's phone started playing, All I want for Christmas is you. Alec stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Alec got up and answered his phone.

[What?... Are you okay?... Okay, I'm on my way.]

He turned off his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Magnus, I got to go."

"What happened? Is it Izzy or Jace?"

"No, it's Noah. He fell and hurt his leg."

"Oh no, we can take my car and he can get in the back so we can take him to the hospital."

"Okay, I need to call Lydia and let her know what's going on when we find something out," Alec said.

When we got to Noah's cabin, Noah was on his doorstep with his leg laid out and it didn't look right at all. Alec and I helped Noah in my car, and we took him to the hospital. His knee was messed up. He needed surgery, and he would need 3 weeks to 6 months to recover. So after he was taken back Alec got on the phone to call Iz and Jace. Then he called Lydia.

[Hey, Alec what's up? How is Christmas town?]

[Well, Lydia, Noah hurt his leg and he is in surgery right now.]

[What? Oh no. I'm coming, Alec. I'm sorry but I got too. That means I have to close the store early.]

[That's fine Lydia. I'll see you when you get here.]

[Okay, call me with updates, please.]

[Will do, be careful, Lydia.]

[I will, bye.]

[Bye.]

Alec looked at me.

"I understand if you want to go to your cabin it's late," Alec said.

"No, I want to stay here with you. If that is okay?"

Alec smiled.

"Yeah, It's okay."

I smiled back.

"Well, we have to wait a while, so do you want to get a hot chocolate in the cafeteria?"

"Yes."

~~~

"Alec, how is Noah?" I asked as I walked over to where Alec and Magnus was.

"He is doing good, Iz. He is resting right now."

"That's good. Okay, go home get some rest and come back later. I'll stay for a while."

"Okay, but I have to work at the tree lot. ," Alec said very tiredly.

"No, Alec. You need to rest. Jace and Alice are working the lots."

Magnus was asleep holding on to Alec's arm. He had his head laying on Alec's shoulder. I looked at Alec with a big smile.

"What?"

"Nothing," I said with a big smile.

"Okay, you're right, Iz," Alec said.

"I know."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec. 5
> 
> #Christmasthings  
> #HappyHolidays

"No Iz, I need to pull my weight."

"No, Alec," Magnus said.

Iz and I looked at Magnus.

"Have you been up this whole time, Magnus?" Alec asked.

"Yes, sorry, Alec. I just didn't want to move."

I looked at him and smiled.

"It's okay. Magnus, can you drop me off at home. So I can get ready for work."

"No, Alec. You need to rest. With all this snow and ice, and people falling I'm..."

I kissed Magnus.

"What was that for, Alec?"

"You're worried about and I understand that, but..."

"No buts, Alec."

I looked at him than Iz.

"Magnus."

"No."

Alec just looked at me.

~~~

"Hey, Alice. How is it working the tree lot?"

"It's fine, Clary. When is my brother coming in from his farm?" Alice asked.

"Soon, Alice. I can't wait. I miss him so much."

Alice smiled.

"I miss him too."

"Alice, are you and Jace coming to the town's Christmas party?"

"Jace might be. I'm not sure yet."

"You're not coming with him?"

"Nope, he hasn't asked me."

"Oh, maybe he will. There is still time."

Alice smiled and left to help with a customer with a tree.

~~~

We made it back to Alec's place. It was quiet all the way home. Alec got out and headed to the door. He didn't ask me in so I started to back out to leave when I heard Alec yell out to me.

"Magnus"

"Magnus, wait."

When I looked back at Alec, he was running to the car and fell.

"Alec, oh no."

I stopped the car and got out and ran over to him.

"Oh, Alec. Are you okay? Are hurt?"

Alec was just smiling at me. Then he grabbed me and kissed me.

"I'm okay, Magnus. I just fell to get you over here so I could kiss you.

"Alec."

"No, Magnus."

I just looked at Alec.

"That's not what I want to hear from you."

"Alexander."

Alec smiled so big and bright. I fell for him all over again. While Alec wasn't paying attention I balled some snow. Then I hit him with it.

"Oh, I see."

He pulled me down in the snow and moved over me and started kissing me. He pulled back from me and smiled.

"So, what now?"

"This."

That's when he hit me with a snowball. Then he jumped up and ran off. I was behind him and we both hit each other with a few snowballs. Alec gave up to me and we went into his house to find some food and hot chocolate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec. 6
> 
> #Christmasthings  
> #HappyHolidays

~I/C~  
Clary and I were sitting in the cabin office working on some paperwork for the cabins and the tree lots.

"Clary, have you heard from Simon lately?"

"Yes, I did. Simon and his wife are coming for Christmas, and they want to celebrate their second anniversary here."

"Okay."

I smiled at her.

"Well, I'll save a cabin for them."

"Okay, they will like that very much."

"Have him call me so I can set up everything for them."

"Okay, I will Iz."

~~~

~I / R~  
I was sitting at my desk at work, working on paperwork when my phone went off with Last Christmas. 

{Hey babe,

Royce.

I'll be with you in a few days and I'll be with you till after the New Year. 

I can't wait to see you!*!*!

Izzy, I'll be there before you know, babe. I love you.

I love you too.}

~~~

~A / M / L / N~

Magnus was asleep on the sofa by the fire. He fell asleep while I was in the shower. I snuggled up with him and went to sleep too. Later, I woke up with a kiss and a soft touch to my arm from Magnus. 

"Alec, it's time to get up. We should get back to the hospital. Lydia is probably there now."

"Okay."

When we walked into Noah's room, Lydia jumped up and ran over to me. She jumped into my arms and kissed me on my mouth. Magnus got a look on his face, but then it went away. But I could see Magnus' smile was not as bright as it was before we walked into the room. Magnus went over to Noah. 

"How are you feeling?" Magnus asked Noah.

"I'm okay. Especially now that Lydia is here," Noah said.

Lydia walked over by Noah, and I walked over to Magnus. I smiled at him. Then I started talking to Noah. Magnus was trying to keep a smile on his lips even though I could tell he didn't want to. Lydia looked over to Magnus.

"Hey, Magnus, can you stay with Noah for a few minutes so I can talk to Alec?" Lydia asked Magnus.

Everyone looked at Magnus. He put on a fake smile.

"Sure."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Alec. We will be fine," Magnus said with a smile.

"Okay."

~M~

Alec and Lydia left and Noah fell asleep a little later from his pain medicine. I decided to go outside to get some air when I saw Lydia and Alec hugging for way longer than needed. It felt wrong. So, I went to my car and left. I went to my cabin and locked the door and turned my phone off. I didn't want to talk to anyone. 

BlueV,


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec. 12  
> #Christmasthings  
> #HappyHolidays

{A / L}  
"Hey Magnus, I brought you some..."

I looked around and called out for Magnus, but got no answer. 

"Lydia, I need to go, sorry."

"It's okay, go find Magnus. Made sure he is okay."

"Okay, talk to you two later."

"Alec, thank you for listening to me. I'm happy you're my best friend."

"Anytime. You know Noah loves you to the moon and back. You just need to sit down and talk to him."

I hugged her, and then she kissed me like she always has. 

"Bye, Alec."

"Bye."

~~~

{S / T }  
"Tessa, are you ready to have your best Christmas yet with me?"

She smiled at me. It was the best smile yet I got from my loving wife. 

"Yes, Simon. I'm ready for anything with you."

I leaned over to her and kissed her. I pulled back some and looked at her.

"Same."

We both smiled at each other.

~~~

{J / Ali}  
"Hey, Alice. How was it working without me?"

"Find," Alice said. 

Alice looked at me like she was waiting for something. I just looked at her. She just shook her head and walked off. It hit me that I haven't asked her to go to the town's Christmas party with me yet.

"Hey, Alice, wait a minute. Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

She looked at me. Then she looked away from me. 

"Alice?"

She looked back at me with a small smile.

"Sure."

~~~

{M / A}  
On the way home Alec texted and called me, but I didn't want to talk to him right now. So after I got home I turned off my phone. I started a fire to warm the cabin up. Then I sat on the sofa with a glass of wine after I put on some comfy clothes. I pulled a cover over my legs and snuggled in for the night. I got lost in my thoughts and time went by. I heard a knock at the door, but I made no move to answer it.

"Magnus, I know you're here. Open the damn door."

I stayed where I was.

"Magnus."

I didn't move until I heard keys.

"Shit."

I got up and went to my room. I shut and locked the door. I went over to a chair and sat down.

~~~

{A / M}  
I unlocked the door and went into the cabin. I looked around for Magnus, but he was not in the living room. He was, but now he was in his room hiding from me.

"Magnus."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dec. 13  
> #Christmasthings  
> #HappyHolidays

{A/M}  
I went to go into the bedroom to talk to Magnus, but he had the door locked.

"Magnus, please talk to me. Tell me what happened."

I got nothing from him.

"Okay, you have the count of three to open this door. Then I'm going to kick it in."

"Alec, leave me alone."

"No, I will not. Come out and talk to me."

"I'm not paying for anything you break, Alec."

"One."

"No, Alec."

"Two."

"Alec, stop."

"Three."

"Alec, don't you dare."

"Move, Magnus."

"Oh, shit."

The door came flying open, and Alec walked very fast over to me.

"What the hell, Magnus?"

Magnus looked at me than the door.

"Alec, what hell you do that for? I don't want to talk to you."

"Well, you will get over it."

Magnus looked away from me.

"Well?"

~~~

{Ali / J}  
"Dinner was nice, thank you, Jace."

"You're welcome."

Jace looked at me. I smiled.

"What?"

"Alice, would you go to the town Christmas party with me?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes."

Jace smiled too.

"Okay."

Jace leaned over to me and kissed me. I pulled away from him a little and smiled.

"I should go in now."

Jace smiled.

"Okay, see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

~~~

{M / A}  
Alec kept a hand on me at all times like I was going to run again.

"I didn't like your friend kissing you on the mouth, Alec. It hurt. And when I came outside she was all over you. I had enough, so I left. I'm not going to stand around while someone else moves in on you. I can't."

"Magnus, nothing is going on between me and Lydia."

"Does she know that?"

"She knows I don't love her like that. I only love her as a good friend. She is with Noah. She loves him."

"Alec, you can love more than one person at a time."

"I'll talk to her, and I'll tell her not to kiss me anymore."

"Okay, thank you, Alec."

"Magnus, you can't keep running from me. You need to talk to me, and let me know how you feel about things. I'm not a mind reader."

"Okay, one more thing Alec."

"What?"

I smiled.

"I'm not paying for that door."

Alec pulled me into him and kissed me. When we pulled apart we both started laughing. 

"Okay."


	9. Chapter 9

{C / S}  
I was on my way home when my phone started playing I'll be home for Christmas. I answered it, and it was Steve.

"Hey babe, I'm on my way home. I can't wait to see you and my family," Steve said. 

"Steve, we miss you so much. I can't wait till you're here."

"I'll call when I get home."

"Okay, be careful."

"I will, bye."

"Bye Steve."

~~~

{S / I}  
"Hey Izzy, I talked to Clary, and she said you had a cabin for Tessa and me."

"Yes, I do. I can't wait to meet Tessa. When are you two coming?" Izzy asked.

"We're heading out tomorrow, and we want to stay till after the first."

"Okay, so we have you two till after the New Year."

"Looks like it. If you all need any help just ask."

"We always do. Thanks."

"Talk to you all soon, Izzy."

"I can't wait, Bye."

~~~

{M / A}  
I reached up and touched Alec on the side of his face. After we made up, we snuggled on the sofa by the fire. Alec had his back to me. He is so worried that I would run again he had me pinned to the sofa so he would know if I moved. I whispered to him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Alexander."

"I hope not, it will hurt too much."

I snuggled into Alec more. We both fell asleep together and stay right where we were till morning. 

~~~

{A / J}  
Alec and Jace were working the tree lot, and it was slow right then. So Jace walked over to Alec.

"How are things with Magnus?" 

"Okay, I think."

Jace nodded.

"What about you and Alice? Did you ask her to the town's Christmas party yet?"

"Yes, I did. Did you ask Magnus?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. Not sure he will be here."

Jace looked at me and smiled sadly.

~~~

{L / T}  
My phone started beeping out Jingle Bells. It was Tessa on face time. 

"Hey, Lydia."

"Hey."

"When are you getting to Christmas Town?" Tessa asked.

"I'm here. Noah fell and hurt himself. He had to get surgery."

"What? Is he okay?"

"Yes, Alec took good care of him until I got here."

"Do you think you should be around Alec?"

"Tessa it will be fine. I love Noah."

"I know you do. But I remember how hard you took it when Alec told you that you two only could be friends. That he didn't love you in that way. Lydia, you wanted to leave Noah for Alec."

"Tessa, stop neither one needs to find that out. Alec is happy. He is with a nice man named Magnus. Too many people will get hurt if all this get's out."

"I won't say anything."

"Thanks."

"We are leaving out soon. So Simon and I will call you when we get there."

"Okay, Tessa, I can't wait to see you two."

"Bye."

"Bye, Tessa."


	10. Chapter 10

A/M  
Alec got up and looked at Magnus. He smiled at him. Then he picked Magnus up and started to the bedroom. Magnus woke up and looked at him.

"Alec?"

Alec looked at him and smiled.

Iz/M  
Later that day, Izzy was sitting at her desk working when Magnus walked in the door. 

"Magnus!"

"Hey, there. Do you have time for lunch with me today?"

"Yes, Clary is coming in at 12 today."

"Okay."

Ali / Ste  
"Steve, are you on your way? We're ready for you to be home."

"Yes, I'm on my way, baby sister."

"How are the horses doing? All good, I hope."

"Yes, they are all doing well."

"Okay, well, tell everyone that I love them, and I will be home soon."

"I will, big bro."

"Bye, baby sis."

"Bye."

~~~~~

Everyone was at the office at once. They were talking and working. Royce, Simon, Tessa, and Steve finally arrived and got put in there right cabins. Royce went to Izzy's place. Simon and Tessa were put in a cabin out by Magnus', Noah's, and Lydia's cabins. Steve took his stuff home but stayed with Clary at her place. 

"Let all of us go and have dinner tonight," Izzy said.

"Sure," everyone said. 

"Lydia and Noah can't come tonight. Magnus and I can take them some dinner before we all meet up," Alec said.

Magnus nodded and smiled.

Alice and Steve left to get ready, so did Simon and Tessa. Izzy and Royce stayed to close the office down. Clary left a little after Steve did.

Alec and Magnus went to the hospital to check on Noah and take him and Lydia some dinner.

"We are all going to dinner tonight, so Magnus and I wanted to bring dinner to y'all."

Noah and Lydia both smiled.

"Thanks," they said together.

Then Lydia and Noah smiled at each other. They all talked a little. Noah was going back to the cabin soon, and he would rest some then start physical therapy after that.

Magnus and Alec headed back home to get ready for dinner tonight. They both got into the shower. They started to wash each other. Then Alec leaned into Magnus and kissed him. They moved and touched on each other.

"Magnus?"

Magnus looked at Alec and smiled. Alec smiled back at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Alexander."

Alec looked at Magnus. He moved in slowly and leaned into Magnus's lips and kissed him. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck and deepened the kiss. Alec reached for Magnus' waist and picked him up. Alec couldn't wait and pushed up into Magnus back hole. Magnus tightened his arms around Alec's neck. Alec pushed Magnus up against the shower wall and kissed him while he pushed in and pulled out of Magnus. Magnus let out low moans while moving his hand between him and Alec and wrapped his hand around himself, and started moving in rhythm with Alec. Magnus moaned out low and whisper into Alec's ear.

"Alec, I have missed you so much."

Hearing that made Alec happy. Alec started thrusting into Magnus harder, hitting his joyful spot. Then Alec moved them into the bedroom and shut the door. 

{Blue}


	11. Chapter 11

On the way home, Steve looked at Alice. 

"Where is Jace?"

"He had something to do today, but I will call him about tonight's dinner when I get home."

"Oh, okay. Good. I hope Jace can make it."

"Me too."

Alice looked at Steve and smiled.

~~~

"Tessa, let's shower together, okay?"

"Okay."

Tessa opened the shower door for Simon to get in with her. Tessa washed his back for him, then moved to the front to wash his chest. Simon pulled her in and kissed her.

"So, when are we going to tell everyone the good news? Maybe tonight at dinner?"

Tessa looked at Simon and smiled.

"Maybe. Let's see how things go tonight first, okay?"

Simon smiled.

"Okay."

~~~

Izzy and Royce finally made it home to get ready for tonight's dinner. Royce was sitting on the bed. He was looking in his suitcase for his toiletries and picking out what to wear for tonight. Izzy was doing the same when Izzy pushed Royce back on the bed and smiled at him. Royce smiled back, and they both kissed each other.

"I missed you so much, Iz."

Izzy smiled. 

"I missed you too."

~~~

Alice went into her room and right to her desk; she sat down and pulled out her phone. She called up Jace.

"Hello, Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still busy?"

"No, I'm on my home to get ready for tonight."

"Oh, so someone called you already. I wasn't sure."

"Yeah, Izzy called me."

"Okay."

"I'll come to pick you up, okay?"

"Okay."

"See you in about an hour, Alice."

"Okay, bye, Jace."

"Bye."

~~~

After finding out Jace was coming to get his baby sister, Steve was ready to go, and he was ready to be with Clary. He missed her so much. When Steve got to Clary's place, Steve knocked on the door. When Clary opened the door, Steve's smiled on his face got more prominent when he saw her. Clary smiled back.

"Ready?"

"Always."

~~~

Everybody met up at the restaurant called The Christmas Gift Box and followed the waiter to the private backroom set up for them. It was all nice, warm, and cozy; Christmas stuff all over the room. Christmas everywhere, Magnus looked. Alec looked at Magnus and watched how happy he was there. Magnus loved everything Christmas!*!*! They all sat down and order. They ate and talked for hours. Simon looked at Tessa and smiled. He was asking Tessa if it was alright to tell everyone with his eyes. She smiled and nodded to Simon. Izzy saw this and just had to ask.

"Okay, you two. What's going on?"

Everyone looked at Izzy, then at Simon and Tessa. Simon and Tessa smiled and looked at everyone in the room and said at the same time.

"We're having a baby!*!*!*!"

Everyone jumped up and went over to them and hugged them and told them congratulations on their new family member.

"Wow, you two," Izzy said with a smile.

"Thanks, everyone," Simon and Tessa said.

"Please, don't tell Lydia and Noah, because Simon and I would like to tell them," Tessa said.

"Okay," everyone said together.

{Blue}

**Author's Note:**

> BlueV,  
> https://twitter.com/BlueVelvet78  
> https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfandom/  
> https://www.instagram.com/bvpanfamdom/
> 
> Thanks for Reading, BlueV.


End file.
